


[Podfic] An Abundance Of Captains

by fadeverb, sisi_rambles



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik, Unusual Dragon Hoards - iguanamouth
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeverb/pseuds/fadeverb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Laurence was puzzled as to why anyone should send him and Temeraire to collect a stray dragonet, until he discovered how it had chosen its captain.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Abundance Of Captains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736638) by [fadeverb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeverb/pseuds/fadeverb). 



Length: 00:16:29

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Temeraire/An%20Abundance%20Of%20Captains.mp3) (15 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Temeraire/An%20Abundance%20Of%20Captains.m4b) (7.3 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
